


Bath

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, inspired by a fanart, the lapse of writing this drabble greatly shifted the tone overall, the usual stuff, this drabble is born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: Just a simple past time. Swimming in her own thoughts again.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bath

There was something about bathing together that just sets her heart at ease. He stared ahead, probably lost in his own thoughts as she busied herself with lathering his hair with shampoo. The water was still warm, and the lone candlestick at the far corner of the square-shaped bathing area made it more serene. 

The bubbles did their best to cover up her intimate areas, obscuring the sensual parts from view. She was kneeling in front of him while he sat on his place. Elke smiled down at him. The rare occurrence they had this moment together, it was a moment to remember by. Even if neither spoke any words, she knew he felt it too.

They’d spend a lot of time together, through the best and the worst.

Especially through her worse.

Elke sat down when she was done scrubbing his hair clean. A minute or so until it was time to wash the soap off his hair, and rinse themselves. She saw him only staring at her. He must be still lost in his thoughts.

The desire to disrupt his train of thoughts by reaching out was strong, but she restrained herself. She kept observing his face, kept admiring his facial features, a face that snapped her out from the darkness. Her gaze never wavered until she felt his hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer. Elke shifted forward, letting her head rest against his chest. 

Intimacy was still a foreign concept for Elke, and he knew that. Reading through her feelings written through words on paper, that diary alone she planned to let go of was the bridge to connect better, to know her better. Kagerou wouldn’t know the hellish events she’d gone through back when she was still a noble with a normal, noble purpose.

Heh. She was quick to drown in her own mind.

The fingers that fiddled with the tips of her hair felt nice. How long would they stay here, she didn’t know. If he wanted to stay longer, it would be her pleasure to oblige.


End file.
